Differences
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: A/U w/ references/plot from musical - Elphaba and Fiyero children were born with powers/mutations/manipulation, but do their children know of their parents past, and the reasons for their powers? Follow the story of Elphaba, Fiyero, Amaya and Alayis, as they find their inner strength and who they are. Pairing: Fiyeraba (Fluff with Elphaba and Fiyero) Please R&R! (DISCONTINUED FN)
1. It's All Because Of You

Elphaba heard a scream come from their daughter room and went racing towards it. She raced down the long hallway, right, and then left and then right, where she reached her daughter's room. When she looked in the room, she couldn't help, but slightly chuckle at watching her daughter's hair change from bright flame red, back down to her normal black hue, just like her mother's. Elphaba just stood in the doorway, waiting for her daughter, whom she didn't really connect with, to calm down.

"Don't even try." Amaya shriek at her mother.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Amaya." Elphaha said, reaching out her emerald hand to her daughter's shoulder. Amaya just shrugged it off, walking over to her bed.

"You're frusterated?" Elphaba questioned to Amaya.

"How'd you figure that out?" Amaya said with attitude.

"Hey", Elphaba snapped, "I'm just trying to help, okay?"

"I don't need your help! I never wanted this! None of it! You don't understand any of it, either, so don't try to say, _I get it,Amaya,_ just don't. You don't get what it feels like to be like this!" Amaya motioned to her whole body, forgetting her mother had her same emerald skin, this slightly hurt Elphaba.

"You don't know what it feels like to be looked at like an outcast, to have everyone stare at you. I have emerald green skin, Mom! You're not supposed to have green skin, it's supposed to be pink, like Dad's! Do you know what it's like to have people call you 'Freak Eyes'?", Elphaba looked to her daughter. That was a new complaint about her appearance. Amaya was born with many different features from others, but she had never complained about her unique eyes. Amaya has one beautiful, bright sapphire blue eye, and the other a bright emerald green. Elphaba thought her daughter's unique eyes were beautiful, "And this!" Amaya pointed to her hair, which had turned bright red in anger again, "My hair changes colour with my mood, Mom! That's not normal!" Amaya was almost in tears, from yelling at her mother," and this!" Amaya raised from the ground, a metre from the floor, and then planting herself down, "That's not normal!" Elphaba thought this was finally done, and Amaya just needed to rant, which she usually did with Fiyero, but Elphaba had been caught this time. The last thing that Amaya said hurt Elphaba the most.

"I'm this way because of YOU!" Amaya screamed at Elphaba, "Get out!" Amaya yelled in anger. Elphaba had never felt so hurt in her life, and that was saying a lot with her past. Elphaba had felt that she could burst at any moment. Elphaba got up and walked out of Amaya's room, storming down the hall, where she could hear Amaya's door slam, echoing throughout their large house.

Back in Amaya's room, she sat with her back to the door, knees to her chest, and face in her hands, sobbing. Her hair had now changed from red, to a deep sapphire much like her eye colour, but deeper. She never got along with her mother that well, and she understood her mother was probably not responsible for her green skin, but the powers were all because of her mother. She really didn't mean to hurt her but she was angry. Her defying manipulation was only somewhat controlled, because of her father, who tried his best to help her. The only thing that truly bugged Amaya about her peculiar powers were that her mother had never explained them to her, or her father, either. No-one really told her anything. She needed to find out about her mother's past and her powers. She couldn't go to her mother though. Amaya was the last person Elphaba would want to see right now, daughter or not. Amaya was going to have to go to her father. Maybe he would tell her mother's past. Tomorrow she would ask her father. Fiyero was going to have a long day ahead of him.


	2. When We Run Away

Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder, where he played with her long, black curls, soothing her, wiping tears as they fell down her cheeks.

"I just don't even-" Elphaba got through her sobs.

"I know, Fae." Fiyero stroked her hair, holding her close, "You're right, she doesn't get it, but until someone explains it to her, she won't get it." Through her tears, Elphaba adjust herself, now sitting beside Fiyero, instead of laying against him. She brought her tear filled eyes up to meet Fiyero's gaze.

"She deserves to know now. She's 16." Elphaha choked out.

"I know, Fae."

Fiyero just stared at her, until it clicked. As it clicked, he noticed Elphaba's lower lip, sticking out further than her top lip. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No, no, no." Fiyero mumbled," Don't do that please."

"Do what?" Elphaba innocently asked, trying her hardest to contain a smile.

"That thing!." Fiyero agrued, "The pouty lip." He said pointing at her.

"No idea was you're talking about." She laughed. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fae, it's so mean to do that to me. You know I especially can't resist you when you do that. It's my kryptonite, and you know that!" Fiyero exclaimed, reaching at Elphaba, bringing her closer, beginning to tickle her.

"Yero!" Elphaba exclaimed as she tried to wiggle from his grasp. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yero!"

"Nope, not until you admit it!"

"Never!" Elphaba declared.

"Okay then. Your choice!"

No matter what she tried, she couldn't wiggle free. She did the only thing that could stop Fiyero.

Fiyero felt an elbow meet his ribs, firm, yet gentle.

"Fae!"

"What?! You started that!" Elphaba giggled.

"You're still not getting out of it." Elphaba declared.

"But-" Fiyero started.

"You connect with her better." Elphaba sighed, looking to Fiyero.

"Really? The lip AND the puppy dog eyes now?" Fiyero stated.

"Yes." Elphaba said in a matter-of-fact tone. She was dead serious.

"If I tell her, I might tell her of a certain Winkie prince, running over me with a cart." She teased.

Fiyero sighed he wasn't going to get out of this. He looked into Elphaba's gleaming, mocha brown eyes, he narrowed his eyes, looking serious, though Elphaba didn't take it that way, "You're lucky, I love you, Fae." He chuckled.

"I know, and I love you too." With that, Elphaba cuddled back into Fiyero's arms. Fiyero felt her completely relax in his arms, as he played in her hair. They were only laying there a few minutes, when a tiny voice, woke them from their slumber.

"Mommy…?" said a little boy with purple hair, looking to be around 8 years old.

"Yes, Alayis?" Elphaba asked, "Are you frustrated?" she slightly chuckled at her son, knowing purple meant frustration.

The little boy tried to look up, attempting to see his own hair. He smiled, shaking his head, turning his back to his light auburn like his father's.

"Sorry." Alayis said, referring to his hair.

"Your gift is nothing to be ashamed of. Never hide it." Elphaba smiled.

"Can you help me with something, mom?"

"Anything, Alayis." Elphaba replied, looking to Fiyero, hinting that this was his moment to go see Amaya.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Fiyero said leaning forward, kissing Elphaba before leaving the room.

"Ew." Alayais exclaimed. Elphaba just laughed.

"So what do you need help with my little munchkin?" Elphaba asked, pulling Alayis beside her on the couch.

"Do you know anything about the Emerald City?" Alayais asked, "I have a school project."

"Oh do I." Elphaba laughed, Alayis smiled.

Fiyero walked up the stairs, leading to Amaya's room. Fiyero raised his hand and knocked, Amaya was a girl of her privacy.

Amaya opened her door, deep down expecting her mother, when she saw Fiyero.

"Hey Dad." Amaya said moving away from her door, sitting cross legged on her bed, Fiyero also moving over to sit down.

"So what's new?" Fiyero asked.

Amaya chuckled, "Not much. Just you know the defying gravity, changing hair colours, green skin, the normal." She teased.

"Well that's what-"Amaya cut Fiyero off.

"Can you tell me about mom's past and her magic?" Amaya blurted out, slapping her hand on her mouth. Fiyero relaxed as much as he could, considering what he was going to say.

"Of course, Amaya, you're 16, you deserve to know now, why you are the way you are." Amaya smiled, at Fiyero words. She reached over getting a pillow, propping up her chin, ready to listen.

"Do you want it in pieces, and ask questions, or just tell the whole thing at once?"

"All at once." Amaya replied.

"Ok then."

"Your mother was born to your grandparents, Melena and Frexspar. You don't know them though. They both passed away before you or Alayis were born. Either way, one night when Melena conceived your mother, she had drank a green liquid, called Green Elixir, not knowing it would result in your mother's skin becoming green. She then went she was born, she was out casted by her father, because of her green skin, though her mother loved her with all her heart. Melena died during childbirth with Aunt Nessa. You do remember her right?" Amaya nodded.

"I'll skip her childhood, because I don't know much of that. You'd have to ask her but, I can tell her from Shiz University on. When I met your mother at Shiz, she held great power that she tried to hide, but could no longer. If you ask your mother, she'll say I ran her over with my cart, but I was asleep and it was Avaric who was manning the cart." Amaya laughed," but at first we hated each other. Everyone made fun of her. She was an outcast. Our personalities clashed, we did not get along, but that changed the one day that we saved a lion club. Or more so, your mother saved a lion cub. It showed me the care your mother had and the compassion she had. I went to walk away, and she grabbed my hand for some reason, and we connected, immediately. Her and her best friend went to the Emerald City, and I had thought about it the whole time, because I was with another girl at the time, and realized I had stronger feeling for your mother and I was going to tell her when she came back, but something had gone very wrong in the Emerald City. It was after that, that your mother realized she could defy gravity." Amaya stared down at her feet.

"After that, well I'll skip that because it's not a fond time of my life. But, soon after I ran away with your mother. We couldn't stand being alone. But a force kept us apart. They tried to imprison her for something she didn't truly do. I sacrified myself for your mother to run free. I was beaten, and tortured until I would tell where she went. I never told, because I wouldn't let them hurt her. I loved her too much. I was almost died, until your mother used a spell, with her unique powers, and saved my life. We decided that, that time we needed to run again, and that's exactly what we did. One of our closest friends, ended up clearing your mother's name, so she could return. It wasn't soon after we ran that your mother found out she was pregnant with you." Amaya looked intently at her father.

"She was worried, and scared. Not knowing if her genes; her magical genes and unique skin tone, would be passed to you. She worried, but promised to protect you from any harm, and wasn't going to let you down. Though she worried, the minute she held you in her arms, she fell even further in love with you. Just as I did, she looked past the green skin, and the magical abilities, and saw a good heart, and her child. She vowed to protect you for as long as she lives." Fiyero finished.

"It's not her fault." Amaya whispered. Fiyero shook his head, "No it isn't Amaya. Everything you were born with, she was too."

"It's Grandmama's fault for the green skin, and hereditary genes for the gravity manipulation and my magic." Amaya looked to her hands and feets, which was cross-legged on the bed.

"But what about my hair?"

Fiyero shook his head," Even your mother doesn't know. She believes it's one of her great grandparents genes, that was inactive for her, but was passed along, and became active for you and Alayis."

"I feel horrible." Amaya admitted. Fiyero just stared at her.

"I think you have someone to apologize to." Fiyero questioned, Amaya nodded.

All Amaya wanted to do what take back everything she said to her mother.


End file.
